


Golden Opportunity

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>043 Opportunity (for lover100) and O is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Opportunity

“What’s that?” Tess shouted over ringing bells.

“Proximity alarm, something tried to break in!” Chloe shouted back. “It means lockdown!”

“You’re kidding me!” Tess yelled, nearly deafening herself because the alarm had conveniently cut out.

“Yeah. Nobody in, nobody out.” Chloe made her way over to Tess, her hands sliding round Tess’s waist.

“Isn’t this a golden opportunity?” Tess leaned down to kiss her.

“I couldn’t have planned it better if I tried. And believe me, I did”

“For how long?”

“Oh, it could be hours.” Chloe unzipped Tess’s skirt, sliding it down her legs.

“And nobody would be any the wiser”

“Not in the slightest. Luckily, I packed a picnic just in case”

“What am I going to do with you?” Tess said, unbuttoning Chloe’s shirt and knowing full well what she was going to do with her.


End file.
